One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 3
The Gear Pirates all boarded their ship. Everyone dressed in Royal clothes and waving back at Paradise. Fantasia was clutching a large barrel of booze as Jericho dragged her aboard. "I DONT WANNA GO!!" She screamed. "ITS LITERALLY PARADISE!!" "We know! But we have to go!" Jericho grunted as he lifted them both and tossed them aboard. "Why didn't I do that in the first place?" "BECAUSE YOU DONT WANNA LEAVE EITHER!" Fantasia cried. "But we gotta go.." "BUT I DONT WANNA!!" Kent stepped onto the rail of the ship. "Well.. We can always come back. Don't worry Fantasia, we'll come back. Trust me." "We better.." Fantasia pouted. She waved goodbye to the island. "Jericho! Let's set sail!" Kent declared as he pulled in the anchor and pushed off the shore. Jericho set the sails and Rhea manned the wheel, steering the ship out of port. Faust and Ashlynn laid down on the deck, staring up at the sky. Watching the clouds as they passed. Fantasia kicked Faust. "Ayo mutant man. Can you do me a favor?" "Depends.. What is it? Can I use to get you to stop hitting me?" "If it's done right then I won't hit you for a year." "......deal...." "So since you two are scientist, I want you to conjure up the strongest drink ever." Faust looked up to Fantasia with a confused look before exhaling. "Challenge accepted." Fantasia smiled and walked off. "Tell me when it's done." Ashlynn looked to Faust as he reclined. "Are you really gonna do it?" Faust looked to Ashlynn with sleepy eyes. "Do what? I just said yes so she would leave." "Sometimes I forget you're like that." Faust flicked imaginary glasses onto his face. "It's how I roll baby." He said in a deep voice. - Red sat on a pile of dead bodies, looking up to the black sky. A vein started to pulse in his head as he growled. "Fuckin bastard Saber. SHIT!!! FUCK FUCKITY FUCK SHIT!!" Red yelled angrily blowing off random bursts of energy, demolishing the surrounding buildings. Red jumped down from the mountain of bodies and stomped the ground creating a small crack. Leone laughed a little as he slowly made his way closer. "Wow, language." "FUCK YOU!!!" Red yelled as evil energy started to engulf him even more. "Well if you're done with your little temper tantrum, I would like for you to blow this city to ashes. It would make a good place for the final battle." Leone turned away and transformed into a lion as he ran off. Red exhaled and smirked. "He's lucky I'm in the mood for destruction." Red pressed his hands together and expelled a destructive wave of energy, destroying everything it touched. Red burped out some smoke and smiled. "Damn that felt good." - Leone was standing at the edge of the explosion, his clothes tattered and him out of breath. "Bastard.. He could've waited just a little bit longer." He walked forward to his crew waiting for him with several birds in cages. "Have the invitations been prepared? Remember, we need them all here. ALL OF THEM!" "YES SIR!" They said in unison, opening the cafe and letting the birds fly off in different directions. "Good.. Now come get me when you guys finish building a colosseum." "WHAT?!!!" "Would you rather be eaten by a sea King?" The crew sweated nervously and ran off, dragging various building tools along with them. "TO THE COLOSSEUM!!" "Why do they yell so much?" A voice echoed from the ship. Leone groaned and looked up to the crows nest. "What're you doing here Mako. Our contract is complete, you don't need to follow me." "I know. I'm here on my own free will." He smiled as he landed before Leone. "I'm here, because I want to join your crew. Permanently." "You didn't have to add permanently." Leone corrected. "Well. If you want to join, I want you to sit over there with your shirt off." "Uuhh... Okay.." Mako said slowly, taking off his shirt and sitting on a barrel. "What's the point of this?" "Just relax, I need you to get ready. No devil fruit transforming." "Oh this shit is gonna hurt." Mako braced himself and took a deep breath. Leone walked over to Mako, and picked up a molten hot metal rod. "This is your last chance to back out. Once you're in my crew, you're not leaving." "Yeah I get it. Just hurry up and do what- AHHHHHHHH SHHIIIIITTT!!!" Mako howled in pain as the blistering hot metal pressed between his shoulder blades, burning deep into his skin. Leone peeled the metal off of Mako and put it back where he got it. "That burned like hell!! I swear... I would kill you." "It's what all my crew members had to go through. Zax went through it 4 times because he saw dragons in the kitchen." "What the actual fuck goes on in that guy's head?!" "The world may never know." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters